The Disasterous Adventures of Team Relic
by HopeThePixii
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Erica the vulpix, Riolu the riolu, and their friends as they go about their daily lives. If you don't mind spoilers for PMD:EoS, then read on !
1. A Starless Sky

**Hey, you guys; long time no see. XD**

**WELL. Straight to the point, then. This is my team from PMD:EoS. ^^**

**I have other one-shots posted on DeviantART featuring them, as well as the first chapter of Roles Reversed; I'll be posting them here eventually, I assure you. c:**

**Also, this's just gonna be a pile of one/two-shots featuring members of Team Relic. |3**

**That's their team name, by the by. :D

* * *

**

_The sky looks dead tonight._

That was what Erica thought as she gazed at the black expanse. The stars were oddly absent that night and the clouds were still- it was as if she were observing a painting, and not the world as it was at that moment.

Her body ached from the day's exploration, but it had become a tradition to visit the beach after each difficult mission. The vulpix's five tails (one had been ripped off months ago by Skuntank and his gang) swished from side-to-side as she tried to avoid being splashed by the ebbing waves.

"You're always out here..." her partner, Riolu, sighed as he came toward her. "You don't even like water..."

"Well, I like the beach," she said haughtily, though backed away from the shoreline as the salty water rocked further up the sand.

Riolu just chuckled in response. In truth, the vulpix had hated the beach since she woke up there almost two years ago. She'd always ranted and raved about how disgusting the air smelled or how dangerous it was to even come _near_ the water. Her opinion had changed only after she had reappeared four months ago.

"I didn't ask _you_ to come and get me, anyway," she said with a yawn.

"If I didn't, you'd end up sleeping out here every night." The jackal-like Pokemon smiled softly at her.

"I'd never make such a mistake," she insisted as she turned her gaze back to the sky. Riolu reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes impulsively.

"You need to cut it, you know," He grinned toothily as the auburn fringe covered her brown eyes again.

"And _you_ need to stop surprising me." She _humph_ed and hid her face by turning away. She wouldn't admit it to anyone later, but a blush covered her cheeks.

"Erica?" She looked up at the sound of her name. "Hey, we should head back."

"... Yeah, okay," The vulpix stood and started up the beach toward the stone steps. Riolu stared after her for a moment before following.

That was how it had always been between them; he'd always followed along after her, though he was technically the team's leader. He'd always, _always_, without fail, been there to catch her when she fell; he'd been her first friend when she woke up in an unfamiliar body, and he'd been the first to see her when Dialga brought her back to life.

Well, technically it was Bidoof, but that wasn't the point.

"The beach is where you came back, right?" he blurted suddenly. He kicked himself mentally as Erica's form swiveled around and she watched him from the top of the stairs.

"Mm-hmm," was her soft reply before she turned and kept walking.

Riolu remembered the time before his partner had come back. He remembered how much it had hurt to be separated from her for that agonizing three months, two weeks, and four days. She never spoke about what it had been like- what nonexistence had felt like, though. He assumed it had been tough for her, from the way her eyes glazed over when others asked about it.

"I'm sorry, Erica, I didn't mean to-," He stopped himself as she turned and shook her head at him.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it." She gave a sad smile and waited for him at the Guild's outer entrance.

She wasn't being herself tonight. She definitely, absolutely, was not the hot-headed, over-enthusiastic vulpix he knew and loved.

_Loved?_

Riolu's face turned a deep red (though it was tinted purple because of his blue fur) and his voice was quiet as Erica said goodnight to him in their room.

"Hey, Erica?" he started softly after her breathing had slowed and he was sure she was asleep. "I realized something tonight. You might be mad at me if I tell you, but I think I might love you." He continued on in a muffled whisper now, his face still heated and his eyes closed. "I think I might've always loved you, too. I'm pretty stupid though; it's pretty hard to believe I didn't realize it sooner, right?" He chuckled quietly and rolled onto his side so that his back was to her sleeping form. "I don't have the courage to tell you to your face right now, but I'll work on it..."

Unbeknownst to Riolu, Erica had been awake for his entire confession; she felt unable to breathe until she heard her partner's soft snoring echo through the silent room.

_It's about time, you idiot..._ she thought flatly as she shifted, tightening herself into a ball on her bed of straw. _You better tell me soon, or I'll have to do it first..._

She thought about teasing him tomorrow, but evil scheming was best left to an alert mind. For now, she'd just spend the days waiting for her lovable riolu partner to tell her, and her nights star-watching on the beach...

* * *

**Can't promise I'll reply right away, but I wouldn't mind a review or two.**

**Also, I don't own Pokemon, but I _do_ own the characters (besides Bidoof) featured in this story. Please don't steal~! DB  
**


	2. Wurmple Worries

**A/N: I'm getting back into the swing of things, you guys! 8D**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last one; I really appreciate them. ;w;**

**Also, I'mma find some way to include Lenny, Jade, and Specter, so just you wait, DD! }8D**

**

* * *

** "Dustin~!" Erica cooed happily as the newly hatched wurmple gazed up at her. "Your name's Dustin~,"

Riolu backed away from the Chansey Day Care fearfully, face pale. The wurmple looked up at him innocently and crawled forward, causing Riolu to step back.

"You're not _afraid_ of him, are you, Riolu?" Erica giggled slyly.

_That_ was when everything started to change for poor Riolu.

Though he loved the vulpix, and she was the best friend he'd _ever_ had, she now knew his weakness, and would have no problem with exploiting it. Every mission, training session, and leisurely walk through town was spent with Dustin.

He knew that she only doted over the wurmple so much because she had lost Manaphy to Walrein and the sea, but Erica was spoiling the child rotten.

Not to mention how quickly he grew. It was only a month after hatching that he became the human equivalent of a seven-year-old. Riolu knew that bug-types grew quickly at first, but this was ridiculous.

"Mommy, how come _he_'s coming with us again?" Dustin asked sourly as he spotted Riolu trailing after Erica. The Emanation Pokemon sighed and cast a sideways glance at the vulpix.

"He's my best friend, Dustin~," she said with a poorly-hidden grin.

_She's _enjoying_ this_, Riolu thought in dismay. Yes, there was no doubt that his sadistic vulpix partner enjoyed his discomfort.

"Mommy, can I have a hug~?" the wurmple asked then. Erica beamed proudly and leaned down to nuzzle her baby. Dustin glared ferociously at Riolu over his mother's shoulder, mouthing death threats and insults until Erica pulled away from the wurmple's embrace.

"Riolu, what's wrong?" she asked as she turned to examine his face, coming _much_ too close, _much_ too quickly for comfort. The ghostly pale jackal's face went from white to crimson in two seconds flat and he jumped back, as if avoiding an attack. He gulped and scratched the back of his neck as Erica's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"I think I'm sick; don't wanna infect you or the kid, so, uh, maybe I should go home and rest," he fumbled quickly before fleeing to the safety of Sharpedo Bluff. Erica huffed and watched him leave, Dustin studying her pensively.

This was when Riolu's life spiraled just a little more out of control.

It was only days later that Erica spent the night with Sunflora and Chimecho at the guild to help them prepare for their graduation, forcing Dustin and Riolu to spend some "quality time" together.

"You love my mom?" Dustin asked suddenly during dinner, causing Riolu to almost choke on the apple he'd been eating. He could've _sworn_ the wurmple did that on purpose.

"W-what?" he spat through his coughing.

"You heard me," the child said cheekily, crawling confidently toward Riolu when he didn't respond.

It was obviously no secret that he was terrified of bugs, then.

"Yes, okay, I love your mom," he yelped exasperatedly, clutching at his apple for dear life. "A-and she's not really your mom, you know."

"Yeah, and?" Dustin replied haughtily. Admittedly, Riolu had been hoping to knock the larva off his high-ponyta with that last remark.

That had obviously not been the case.

"It doesn't matter, anyway; she still loves me best~," he continued conceitedly.

That night, Riolu went to sleep wondering if, perhaps, Erica really _did_ care more for the wurmple than she did for her partner.

This was what spurred on what happened next.

Over the next few days, Erica noticed a change in Riolu. He became quieter and more sullen than he normally was, reminding her of the pitiful creature she'd met on the beach that fateful day.

Finally, it got to be too much for her, and she confronted him.

"Riolu, what's got your tail in a knot lately?" she asked directly one afternoon as they sat on Sharpedo Bluff; Riolu's legs were dangling over the edge and Erica's tails swished from side to side sporadically. Dustin was playing nearby with his friend Cubone; he was Marowak's nephew.

"It, um, it's nothing, Erica. Don't worry about it," he responded quickly.

"Yeah, sure," she humphed, unconvinced.

"Surprise, Riolu~!" the Emanation Pokemon heard the cry only milliseconds before he felt Dustin's body collide with his own, sending him spiraling down the cliff and into the relatively-calm sea below. It was by luck alone that he missed the rocks.

Or maybe Arceus just wanted to torture him some more before he died. At this point, he wasn't quite sure.

"Th-that _worm_ tried to _kill_ me!" he sputtered ten minutes later, fur still dripping, as Erica lit a fire in their cave inside Sharpedo Bluff. Dustin sat silently in the corner, though the faintest of smirks was on his young face. Poor Cubone, witness to attempted murder and the insanity that was Riolu's life, was glancing between the three of them.

"Just stay here and dry off, okay? I'm dropping Dustin and Cubone off with Marowak and I'll be back quick," Erica said with a sigh as she ushered the children up the stone steps. True to her word, Erica was back only fifteen minutes later.

But by then the wind had blown the fire out and Riolu was freezing his tail off. Late autumn was definitely _not_ the time to be taking a swim.

"Life just hates you, doesn't it?" she chortled gleefully before relighting the fire with a skilled Will-o-Whisp.

"Maybe," he responded with a shrug as he reveled in the warmth, "but not as much as that kid, though; _that's_ for sure."

"Well, can you blame him? Ever since he _hatched_ you've avoided him," she snapped, suddenly hostile. "I mean, honestly, I love you and all, but some times you're just too much!" she huffed. It took her about three seconds to realize the implications of what she'd just said. Riolu could tell because, at the exact moment she did, her face turned beet red. His, however, had been that way since she uttered the word.

"... Well, crap, you were supposed to say it first," she sighed, as if she hadn't just confessed to loving him and her face _weren't_ still the color of a cheri berry.

"I love you, too...?" he murmured in confusion.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she snorted. "_Geez_, Romeo, you make me wait _forever_ for you to even _mention_ the damn word and you can't even say it _loudly_?" she ranted. It went on like that for a few minutes until Riolu reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes, silencing the rampaging fox.

"Calm down," he chuckled, suddenly feeling as if he were walking on clouds.

"Well, I guess I can leave you here to dry and take Dustin to the Hot Spring. He must be sore after ramming into _your_ back," she said thoughtfully, ignoring him as she worried about which snacks to bring.

At that moment, Riolu came crashing down to Earth again.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo~?**

**I didn't think they're confession would be quite so fluff-less, but rest assured, they're not always this awkward! :D**

**I own Dustin, Erica, and Riolu, so please don't steal them from me~! D:**

**See you next time! ^^  
**


	3. Better than Moping

**A/N: Ah, how I love my bug-types. ;w;**

**Also, I'm rather proud of this one, though it isn't very eventful. =w=;**

**Riolu and Erica aren't in this one very much. ;^;**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon, Dustin! Let's go!"

The boisterous cry had come from a tiny caterpie as she beckoned to the wurmple that sighed and followed after her. They were going to explore Beach Cave today, though Dustin would have rather been with his mother (and Riolu, by default) as they captured an outlaw in Amp Plains.

Their excuse for leaving him behind had been that he hadn't trained enough to come yet; it would be too dangerous for him, and according to Riolu, he would just be wasting precious reviver seeds. Thankfully, Erica had burned him a bit for the remark, but Dustin still wasn't satisfied.

Caterpie, a new recruit of the team, had stumbled upon him as he sulked in Spinda Cafe. She'd been with Weedle and Surskit, but they'd opted to stay in the cafe at the mere mention of adventure.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled curmudgeonly.

"No you're not," Caterpie huffed as she came back for him and ushered him antagonizingly until he was forced to pick up the pace, though by then he was already at the entrance to the cavern.

"If you keep being so annoying I won't come with you," he threatened as she sped ahead. The comment stopped her in her tracks and she about-faced, a light blush on her cheeks and tears brimming in her eyes.

"Please don't! I can't go alone and no one else will come!" she begged. Dustin gulped and nodded; he was weak to tears, unfortunately.

"Okay, okay, calm down," he sighed. She smiled and wiped at her eyes before nodding and waiting for him to catch up.

Despite himself, Dustin found that he was enjoying her company, and that the dungeon wasn't as boring as he'd thought it would be. They advanced through the first three floors fairly quickly, and Caterpie surprised him each time they fought a hostile Pokemon with how nimble and quick she was.

"Hey, Dustin," she whimpered suddenly as they reached the fourth floor. He glanced at her curious face and waited for her to continue. "W-what's that?"  
He followed her gaze to a sleeping catlike Pokemon with pale pink fur covering its body. "I dunno," he said with a shrug.

It wasn't large exactly, probably only a few inches larger than Riolu, but Dustin and Caterpie were only about a quarter of its size at best. His partner for the day crawled forward slowly, trying to get a better look at the foreign creature, though Dustin yelped and told her to stay away from it.

"Don't worry, it's asleep~," she cooed as she got further and further away from the safety of the stairs. The wurmple bit his tongue and waited for her to sate her curiosity and come back; though he hated to admit it, he wasn't just worried about his own safety as she creeped closer and closer.

Suddenly, the feline creature's tail twitched and its sea-blue eyes opened wide. At that moment, Caterpie was only inches away from its face. Without thinking, Dustin darted out to shield her in case the pokemon attacked. Without doing anything to them, it rose into the air and looked down at them from its invisible pedestal.

"Well, goodbye then~," it fluted with a yawn before disappearing in a burst of light. The wurmple cursed internally after he realized what he'd done and glanced at Caterpie. Her eyes were fixed on where the weird pokemon had been seconds before, as if she were hypnotized.

"Come on," he grunted, awkwardly nudging her before inching his way toward the next room.

"That was Mew~," Caterpie chirped suddenly from behind him after a few minutes of silence. "He's a legendary, you know,"

"... Really?" Dustin _really_ hoped she wasn't teasing him, because if she wasn't, then this trip had definitely been better than sitting at the cafe and waiting for his mom to get back.

"Yup~, I was making sure when I got close." She grinned proudly.

Dustin couldn't _wait_ to brag about this to his mom. If Riolu were listening, it would be even better.

* * *

**A/N: See? He's only malicious toward Riolu. cB**

**By the by, curmudgeon is indeed my favorite word. :3**

**I own Caterpie, Riolu, Erica, and Dustin, so please don't steal them from me. D8**

**But Pokemon was created not by me, but something far, FAR more powerful. |D**

**Reviews? ;w;**

**I shall see you next time! };B  
**


End file.
